


CEC|生日礼物

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erik Lehnsherr, Charles is gentle, Dom Sebastian Shaw, Dom!Charles Xavier, Fuck Sebastian Shaw, Gag play, Hellfire Club is a sex club, M/M, Poor Erik Lehnsherr, Sub!Erik Lehnsherr, 乳夹, 口塞, 地狱火俱乐部其实是BDSM俱乐部, 捆绑, 查万, 查尔斯很温柔, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: 艾瑞克·兰谢尔是一件地狱火俱乐部送来的生日礼物。





	1. Chapter 1

艾瑞克闻见空气中有一股淡淡的香气，有点像高档轿车的皮革味。有人抓着他的胳膊肘，让他手臂弯曲，双手搁在胸前。他眼睛上蒙着一块柔软厚重的黑纱，但这没关系，他能感受到大宅里每一片金属的形状、质量、位置。他们穿过了两扇铁门，走廊两侧有精美的铁质吊灯架。抓着他的人身上有一把枪。他自己手腕上则挂着冰凉的铁手铐。

第三扇铁门。艾瑞克的手肘被拽了一下，他立刻温顺地停下脚步。他听见鞋跟踩在厚地毯上的声音，接着是一个女人的声音。年轻、富有生机。

"给他披上衣服，阿扎泽尔。"她说，"查尔斯不喜欢别人看他的sub，你知道的。"

"唔，我已经看过了。"抓着他的那个人说，听起来在笑，"美味。"

窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，一件大衣围上艾瑞克赤裸的肩膀，长长的下摆直至他大腿中部。粗糙的手指抚摸着他肩胛处的肌肤。艾瑞克的肌肉在被触碰时一寸寸绷紧，他不安地吞咽了一下。

**他的Dom在哪？**

"你吓到他了。"女声说，"围紧一点，让他进去。"

大衣被裹得紧了一些，他的手合拢并在胸前，阿扎泽尔扣上大衣的第四颗扣子。他的手在艾瑞克胸口停留，抚摸他锁骨处的凹陷。

一阵隐秘的嗡嗡声像微小的地震由近及远席卷了整个大宅。所有金属制品都颤抖起来。阿扎泽尔的枪飘到空中。被触碰的Sub浑身颤抖着，呼吸变得紧促。磁性金属的声音越来越大，各种器皿在原地疯狂颤栗起来。

阿扎泽尔像被烫伤了似的收回手。可是金属声没有停歇。艾瑞克的手铐溶化了，他的双手展开，咬紧牙齿。大衣的纽扣浮到空中，衣服滑落下去。

墙壁也开始震撼。

一条支撑房顶的钢筋从墙皮中钻出，裂缝开始扩大。艾瑞克发出一声急促的喘息。他好害怕。所有的金属都在向他发出邀请，它们震颤的频率与他的心跳同步，磁力的交响乐……

**嘘。**

艾瑞克僵住了。这声音从未被发出，直接在他脑海中回响。它又优美，又平稳，像在安抚受惊的马匹。

**嘘，艾瑞克。**

脚步声由远及近。枪、纽扣、金属烟灰缸掉落到地毯上。嗡嗡声减小了。那件大衣重新披回艾瑞克肩上。一只温暖的手抚摸着他的后颈，其中蕴含的镇静和力量感让艾瑞克的呼吸停滞了几秒。他几乎立刻就知道了。

我的Dom来了。

**唔，你猜得对。**他脑子里那个声音说。**放松……**

艾瑞克的嘴唇微张。那只手依旧摩挲着他的后颈。我的Dom是个心灵感应者。他想。嗡嗡声消失了。

你做得很好。

艾瑞克的手被牵住，有人亲吻了他修长冰凉的指尖。一阵愉悦的颤栗传遍他全身。他的Dom好像感受到了，轻轻笑了一下，呼吸扑在他面颊旁。

"你很美。"他的Dom终于开口了。艾瑞克觉出目光在他身上游走，Dom的声音很优雅，很镇静。他喜欢他的声音。他喜欢他。

查尔斯也很喜欢他的礼物。艾瑞克·兰谢尔比他记忆中的更完美。他以前从没想过自己会渴望一个地狱火俱乐部Sub——塞巴斯蒂安·肖对待Sub的方式很粗暴，他们没有受过良好的照料，太敏感，太紧张，太需要安抚。查尔斯在塞巴斯蒂安的车上第一次见到了艾瑞克。这个Sub蒙着眼睛，笔直地坐在皮革后椅上。塞巴斯蒂安一靠近他的身体，他就明显地浑身发抖——汽车颤抖起来，查尔斯兜里的金属打火机飞到空中。

"这一个教不好。"肖说，"太容易紧张，能力也太危险。多可惜啊……他多么美。"

可是查尔斯的目光在那个Sub身上流连。他能听见他脑子里飘过一串破碎、充满恐惧的德语。他听不懂，但能感受出其中的欲念和希望。那么强…那么强的欲望……那么恐惧，那么坚强。

"我要他。"查尔斯说，"给我送个生日礼物吧，塞巴。"

于是，艾瑞克·兰谢尔今夜站在了他面前。

查尔斯领着他走进自己的房间。宽敞、温暖、馨香。他把艾瑞克肩上的大衣脱下来，欣赏了一会儿他的身体。他比他想象得要消瘦，瘦得多，宽阔的肩膀之下线条直削下去，在腰部收紧，但是足够有力量，没有一点多余的体脂。他身上有不少淤青和受伤的痕迹。他显然没有被好好照料。艾瑞克的不安在房间里弥漫。沉默的时间过于长了。他吞咽了一下空气，薄薄的嘴唇抿紧。

"你想看看我吗，艾瑞克?"查尔斯问，"你见过我的脸吗？"

Sub愣了几秒钟，然后幅度很小、紧张地摇了摇头。他的反应太慢了。塞巴斯蒂安说得对。他表现得并不好。

查尔斯走到窗边，给自己倒了一小杯威士忌。他敞开领带，然后看见自己的小银杯微微飞离桌面，颤抖着。他咧嘴笑了。喔，调皮、可怜的艾瑞克。他吓坏了。

艾瑞克的呼吸紧促。他控制不住。查尔斯看着小银杯直直地飞到空中，颠簸着，颠簸着，反射出暗淡的月光。酒泼洒在地面，染湿了昂贵的地毯。

"你在干什么呢？"查尔斯问，声音并不严厉，不像一个Dom。接着，他低低笑了，几乎是宠爱的，"你想把它放下吗？"

想。艾瑞克绝望地想。想，我想把它放下。让它停止吧。我——

当查尔斯把手再一次放到艾瑞克后颈处时，那个小银杯在空中静止下来，浮动着。他使用了自己的能力。艾瑞克觉出一股稳定、平静的力量像轻柔的羽毛被盖在了自己翻滚的思绪上。这是另一个人的意识。他的Dom的意识，他钻进艾瑞克的大脑里……安抚他。艾瑞克从没见过这样的东西，如此温柔，如此强大，不可抗拒。

查尔斯几乎不用任何力气就钻入了艾瑞克的大脑，这让他觉得惊喜。一点阻力也没有，连最基本的疑惑和防备都没建立起来，比侵入沉睡的人的思想还要简单。他在艾瑞克肩膀上印下一个轻柔的吻，以示奖励。艾瑞克的呼吸平稳下来。

**很好，艾瑞克。很好。**他的声音直接在艾瑞克脑海中回响。**我很喜欢你这样。永远、永远不要抗拒我。不要向我隐藏你脑海中的想法。……你觉得自己能做到吗？**

能。能。艾瑞克点点头。这次动作迅速果断得多。

现在，把杯子放回去，亲爱的。

小银杯渐渐下落，在空中彷徨了一阵子。他看不见，所以没法准确地把杯子放在桌子上。

"你想把眼罩摘下来吗，艾瑞克?"

从没有Dom这样问过他的想法。他点点头。

"为什么？"

停顿。但没有停顿太久。查尔斯不喜欢他犹犹豫豫，艾瑞克感觉到了。

"因为我想看见你的脸。"他低声说。

"很好，艾瑞克。"查尔斯不吝啬夸奖，"很好……"

他的眼罩被摘下来了。他看见了自己的Dom。一个小个子的年轻男人，无与伦比的平静与强大，好像对房间里的每一寸空气都有掌控的权力。对于一个Sub来说，没有什么东西比这更性感的了。而且他好美，比艾瑞克想象得还要美。当他的蓝眼睛望过来时，艾瑞克几乎失去了呼吸。

我喜欢你的眼睛。查尔斯在他脑海里说。我以为你的轮廓会更…柔和一点。但我居然更喜欢这样。你很完美，艾瑞克。

艾瑞克垂着眼睛望向他，平直的长眉在末尾鹏翼般扬起。查尔斯微微一笑。

"跪下，艾瑞克，我要你仰脸看我。——噢，我们需要一幅新手铐。"

艾瑞克跪了下来。银杯重新漂浮到空中，他伸出一只手，五指张开，对着那金属杯子。他花了几秒钟的时间，杯子融化了，流银像水在月光下涌动，它们汇聚流淌在一起，变成一幅银手铐。他的能力多强大啊。查尔斯想。

手铐优雅地滑翔过来，自己扣在艾瑞克手腕上。他温顺地抬起眼睛，又一次望向查尔斯。

他们对视了一会儿。这是个很有勇气的Sub。绿眼睛一眨不眨地盯住查尔斯那双洞察一切的天蓝眼睛。查尔斯轻松地又一次进入他的大脑，读出了他的想法。

"喔，你喜欢这个……"他笑了笑，饱满红润的嘴唇弯出温柔的弧，"你喜欢我，是不是?"

他往前走了几步，艾瑞克仰着头，薄唇微张，查尔斯高定西裤的冰凉面料摩擦着他的鼻尖、面颊和嘴巴。

是，是。他想。我想品尝你，我想给你欢愉，先生。

"叫我查尔斯。"他的Dom说。艾瑞克怔了一下。他从来没对Dom直呼其名过，塞巴斯蒂安·肖总是让他叫他主人，先生，爸爸……

他的太阳穴一阵剧痛，好像刀锋缓缓划裂脑膜。所有和恐惧与疼痛有关的记忆都翻滚着涌上心脏。艾瑞克睁大眼睛，浑身颤抖，弯下腰。一只手掐住他的下颌，让他没有栽倒在地。疼痛很快消失了。他的脸被粗暴地扳起，查尔斯那夏日长空般的蓝眼睛出现在他面前。艾瑞克觉出生理性的泪水顺着面颊滑落，刚刚太痛了。是他的Dom，进入他大脑的Dom弄痛了他。

"永远不许想别人的名字，亲爱的。"查尔斯低声说，扬起一侧的眉毛，"我不希望再从你脑子里读到第二次塞巴斯蒂安·肖。现在你是我的，艾瑞克。你明白了吗？"

"明白。"艾瑞克嘶哑地说，"明白了，查尔斯。"

查尔斯再次试着进入艾瑞克的大脑。他很乖。即使刚刚那么疼，这次依旧一点也没有反抗地让查尔斯进来了。他阅览着他的思绪，像在读一本有趣的书。十几秒后，查尔斯满意地眨眨眼。

"你很乖，艾瑞克。我知道你想要什么……你知道吗？"

知道，查尔斯。艾瑞克想。

那就做吧。查尔斯告诉他。

金属拉链颤抖了一下，慢慢向下移动。艾瑞克倾过身子，在查尔斯的阴茎滑出的一瞬间就迫不及待地含住了它的前端。他闭上眼睛，睫毛上还挂着泪水。他听见查尔斯因愉悦而吸了口气，这让他非常开心。他一点点舔着查尔斯，品尝着他，直到他的Dom的味道弥漫至他整个口腔。当查尔斯开始勃起时，艾瑞克也开始勃起了。

他一点点深入，把查尔斯慢慢吃进去。他觉出Dom的手指揪住了自己的头发，那种极强的被掌控感让艾瑞克兴奋得微微颤栗。查尔斯站着，而艾瑞克的双手被缚住，他的姿势很不舒服，不过他尽力动着，双颊深凹下去。查尔斯不自觉地挺了一下胯部，他以为艾瑞克会呛住，但他没有。他只是睁开那双明亮优雅的绿眼睛，朝上看了看。他没有深喉反射，多神奇。艾瑞克是个宝藏。查尔斯不自觉地微笑起来，一边更用力地把他的头往下按。更深，更难，但艾瑞克一点也没有挣扎，他没有干呕，没有咳呛，而是有规律地深深动作着。他又闭上眼睛，鼻腔中传出粗重的呼吸。他很享受。查尔斯能感受到艾瑞克的快感一波波席来，洋溢在整个房间里，和他自己的快感交叠在一起。

"噢，艾瑞克。"他轻声说，伸手捏住他的面颊，感受着自己进出的动作，"艾瑞克……"

查尔斯。查尔斯。查尔斯。艾瑞克想。你尝起来真好。

查尔斯低下头，看见艾瑞克已经完全勃起了，于是他射出来。艾瑞克终于呛住了，泪水从他泛红的眼眶滑落，但他没有后退。他知道查尔斯不希望他这样做。他的胸腔震颤着，闷咳两声，但没有松口。余温让查尔斯呻吟出声。艾瑞克很开心。最后，查尔斯撤了出来。他看着艾瑞克把精液全部咽了下去，还舔了舔自己的薄唇。

"艾瑞克，你做得太好了。"查尔斯轻声说，"你太棒了。"

艾瑞克双眼亮晶晶地看着他，双颊通红。他的私处高高挺立。当查尔斯伸手下去时，他激动得哼了一声。

查尔斯，查尔斯，查尔斯……他在脑海中呢喃。谢谢你…查尔斯……谢谢……

查尔斯跪在他面前，伸手触碰它，只有几下。然后停了。艾瑞克痛苦地扭了扭身子，但没敢有进一步的动作。

"你是我的乖孩子吗，艾瑞克?"

"我是，查尔斯。"艾瑞克嘶哑地说，呼吸急促，"求求你…帮我……"

他想用戴手铐的手触碰自己，但查尔斯眨了一下眼睛，他又不敢动了。

很好，很好，艾瑞克。查尔斯在他脑海里说，忍住。乖乖的，你就会得到奖赏。

他抽出皮带时，艾瑞克在冰凉的地板上颤栗起来。他没有再蒙艾瑞克的眼睛。他喜欢看着艾瑞克的脸。他用皮带束住艾瑞克的脖颈，收紧，直到上面涨起一点血管的痕迹。艾瑞克呻吟一声，难受地又一次挺动身体。

查尔斯走到他背后。他看不见查尔斯了，这让他甚至觉得更难受。接着，艾瑞克觉出有人推着自己的脊背，然后皮带收紧了。他发出一声窒息的呜咽，被按在地上，勃起的阴茎蹭着冰凉的地板。

查尔斯…查尔斯……

"不许动。"查尔斯冷冰冰的声音从他身后传来。想到他的Dom就在自己身边，艾瑞克稍微平静了一点。这姿势太痛苦了，他不可抑制地微微痉挛，每寸肌肉都紧紧绷住。

你真该看看自己现在的样子，我的朋友。查尔斯在他脑海里说，美极了…美极了……

皮带松开一点。艾瑞克吸了一口气，他想跌到地板上，但是又想起了查尔斯的话。他不能动。

"很好，很好。"查尔斯的声音带着笑意，"我知道你很棒……"

**求求你，查尔斯。求你了……**

"有点耐心，艾瑞克。"

皮带第二次收紧。艾瑞克觉出柔软温凉的唇瓣在亲吻自己的后颈，肩胛骨，顺着脊骨一路向下，最后吻他的腰窝。这些吻饱含爱意，和无可比拟的温柔。他睁大双眼，泪水从眼中流出。

他要撑不住了，他要昏过去了。他没有和自己的Dom设定安全词。但是艾瑞克并不觉得恐惧。查尔斯会照料好他的。他坚信如此。果然，就在他马上就要无法支撑，而那股金属的嗡嗡声又一次席卷整个宅邸的时候，皮带松开了。查尔斯接住了他瘫软下去的身体。他抽着气，咳嗽着，脖颈上出现了一圈淤青的伤痕。但是查尔斯吻着他的面颊，搂着他，抚顺着他的脊背。所以一切都值得了。

你太棒了，艾瑞克。他听见查尔斯的声音。你太棒了。

艾瑞克很快就平复了呼吸。他闭上眼睛，觉出查尔斯亲了亲自己的嘴唇。他因为幸福而微微晕眩。

"查尔斯……"他不敢提出要求。

哦，艾瑞克。我会奖励你的。我会帮你的……

艾瑞克以为查尔斯会允许他射，或者他会用手帮他，但实在出乎意料的是，下一秒钟他就在下体处觉出了湿润温柔的触感。

查尔斯低下头在帮他口。他那高贵的Dom伏在他两膝之间。他的姿势如此优雅，有力，让艾瑞克几乎一瞬间落下泪来。

上帝。查尔斯。艾瑞克挺直上半身。谢谢你…谢谢你……喔…查尔斯……谢谢你……

他射了。查尔斯及时闪开，然后又一次拥抱住他。在高潮时，所有金属制品都疯狂颤抖起来，宅邸外的铁栏断裂了几根。这是个危险的坏习惯。但是查尔斯不打算修正它。

等他低下头时，看见的是一双完全信赖的绿眼睛。查尔斯舔了舔嘴唇。

"你做得很好，艾瑞克。"他说，伸手抚摸他脖子上的淤青，"你想要奖励吗？"

什么奖励?艾瑞克想。

"让你永远属于我的奖励，艾瑞克，永远属于我。"查尔斯吻了吻他，"第二个抽屉里，有个为你准备的礼物，我亲爱的。"

艾瑞克怔怔地望着他。他伸出手指，铁质抽屉滑开，一个金属质地的、圆圆的东西浮动在月光下——那是一个华美绝伦的银项圈。


	2. （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 查尔斯知道自己有一种近乎病态的掌控欲，这可能是所有心灵感应者的通病。但他不希望因此而伤害到艾瑞克，即使后者显然完全乐在其中。  
本节含EC车，但还是查在玩万。（诱0查真的能要我命（擦鼻血

艾瑞克几乎是在跨出车门的一瞬间就跪了下来，膝盖重重磕在停车场的水泥路面上。一阵隐形的磁力地震袭击了整个停车场，控磁者已经很久没有这么紧张过了。当查尔斯也从车里出来，走到跪着的Sub身边时，他们的黑色宾利开始颤抖，司机紧张地抓住座椅。

“这是辆相当贵的车，艾瑞克，”查尔斯慢慢地说，好像在笑，又好像没有，“当心点。”

艾瑞克低着头，后颈袒露。查尔斯的目光在那个华美的银项圈上流连了一阵，他几乎能品尝到空气中艾瑞克恐惧的咸味。

半小时前，当查尔斯看见艾瑞克与那个明显别有所图的女人攀谈起来时，立刻觉出一种不理智的怒火窜上心头。当然，他轻而易举地就能知道艾瑞克和她聊天只是因为她领口佩戴着六芒星，而且会讲流利的德语。他们有说有笑，艾瑞克对她露出那种不设防的温柔笑容，咧嘴展示了大概二十颗牙齿——他的Sub很思念家乡。查尔斯站在那看了他们一会儿，什么也没有做。但是等艾瑞克发现他的目光后，差点水杯都拿不住了。他几乎是立即从位置上站起来，和那个女人离得尽可能远。查尔斯走过去，在他用能力掀翻整个餐厅之前牵住了他的手，安抚地扣紧那些颤抖的手指，把他领了出来。

可艾瑞克还是很紧张，在车上时他一直小心地悄悄凝视查尔斯。查尔斯一言不发，这比什么都让他难受。于是车门一开，艾瑞克就跪了下来，上半身挺得笔直，睫毛像蝴蝶翅膀般颤动。

这情景让查尔斯觉得有柔软的羽毛拂过心脏。

“起来吧。”他听见自己说。

艾瑞克抬起绿眼睛，但是没有动。刚刚的下跪震得他双腿发痛。

可怜的艾瑞克。查尔斯蹲下来，重新牵住他的手，扣紧那些修长的手指。他吻了他的手背一下，觉出Sub轻轻吸了一口气。

“艾瑞克？”查尔斯的语调温柔又慵懒。

艾瑞克眨了一下眼睛，然后站了起来，查尔斯嘴唇的触感还残留在他手背上。他觉得自己的脚步轻飘飘的，查尔斯的手温暖又稳定，牵着他，像在雾气中牵拉一条拴着小舟的船绳，一路把他引回到家。他们进了宅邸，穿过铺满大理石的地板，踏上温暖的地毯。

艾瑞克看起有点晕乎乎的。于是查尔斯接过他脱下的外套。Dom明亮如夏日天空的蓝眼睛遮掩在平直的睫毛下，他瞥了几眼艾瑞克的身体。他在里面穿了一件衬衫。这是他自己挑的。紫红色的衬衫。这颜色总能把查尔斯逗笑。在艾瑞克高兴地把它选出来之前，查尔斯甚至不知道人类还生产这种颜色的衣服。

“对不起。”艾瑞克突然说。

查尔斯坐到壁炉前的沙发上，敞开领口，他浓密的鬈发在面颊旁边垂下几绺，看起来像个二百年前的青年贵族。

“为什么要道歉呢，艾瑞克？”

“因为你生气了。”他说。

有那么几秒钟，查尔斯以为艾瑞克才是个心灵感应者。他沉默地凝视他，一只手指搁在唇边。他说得对。**他生气了**。查尔斯生气到不得不拼命咬自己的嘴唇才能控制住不在餐厅就把那个女人脑住。他生气到必须一言不发才能掩饰住自己粗重的呼吸。他生气到刚刚在停车场动用了自己全部的意志力才没有立刻惩罚跪在地上的Sub。

查尔斯知道自己有一种近乎病态的掌控欲。有时候他自我安慰地把它曲解为保护欲、关爱欲，但他知道二者是不一样的。这可能是所有心灵感应者的通病。查尔斯想。他想控制艾瑞克，保护他，占有他，时刻知道他的想法，阻断他和别人的一切联系……即使这样会把他毁掉。他清楚这样是不对的，所以他总是极力控制着自己。

“我没有生气。”他说。

艾瑞克的呼吸更紧促了。他很害怕。查尔斯把一只食指搁在太阳穴上，他进入艾瑞克的大脑——如此顺利，一如既往地。

**你在怕什么，艾瑞克？**

当那些思绪翻滚而来时，查尔斯看见了艾瑞克在地狱火俱乐部时接受过的每一个Dom，每一次惩罚……这些画面让查尔斯浑身紧绷。艾瑞克不知所措地眨着眼睛，温顺地允许查尔斯一点点翻越他的记忆。上帝。他受了那么多不必要的侮辱和伤害。从没有过一个温柔的、知道自己在做什么的Dom。一个都没有。

**你以为我和他们一样，艾瑞克。**查尔斯的声音在艾瑞克脑海中响起来。**是不是？**

艾瑞克的大脑一片混乱，他启开嘴唇，但也没能说话。

“但是你……”他最后想办法发出了一点声音，嘶哑又低沉。他说不下去了，泪水不受控制地从他眼眶中涌出，查尔斯从沙发上站起来，在又一次金属地震发生之前贴到了他身边。

嘘。

安慰艾瑞克总是很简单——对于查尔斯来说是如此。他仰起脸找到艾瑞克的嘴唇，吻了上去，两手环住Sub的腰。他比刚来时重了不少，身形甚至更漂亮。他能觉出艾瑞克刚刚还海啸般的思绪一点点平静下来，一个吻就能有这种功效。查尔斯想，不由微微笑起来。

**没事的，艾瑞克。没事了。**

他吻着他耳朵下方脖颈与下颌的交接点，直吻到艾瑞克的身体完全放松下来，从喉咙深处发出一声抑制不住的咕哝。他们拥抱在一起，查尔斯把脑袋搁在艾瑞克肩上，闻着他衬衫上淡淡的洗衣液味道。

“你知道我永远不会真的伤害你，对吗？”

他自己都不是很相信这句话。但他的Sub立刻点点头，好像这是世界上最显而易见的事实一样。他上翘的睫毛上还挂着泪水，冷色的绿眼睛使他看起来如同一只豹。查尔斯伸手摸了摸他的薄唇，又一次亲上去。他尝起来真好。

“把衣服脱了。”查尔斯轻声说， “皮带留下。”

艾瑞克解开自己衬衫的扣子，然后褪下裤子，在他做这一切的时候，查尔斯始终吻着他，好像他肌肤上有花蜜，好像他比什么东西都甘甜。查尔斯解下了他脖颈上的银项圈，这动作是如此富有力量，让艾瑞克失神地感受着他手指的移动。查尔斯检查着上次留下的淤青，确认Sub已经完全恢复了，然后又一次笑了笑。他那蓝眼睛和红嘴唇让他拥有世界上最甜美的笑容。像个天使。完全像个天使。

查尔斯听见艾瑞克脑子里滑过一串表示赞叹的德语。他笑着稍微往后撤了一下，把项圈搁在玻璃桌板上。他示意Sub坐到旁边一把硬餐椅上，歪着头欣赏了几秒钟艾瑞克的身体，然后他把自己的裤子脱下来，只留了一件淡蓝色的衬衫，这色彩使他的眼睛美得像暗夜里的星空。

查尔斯把艾瑞克双手别过来，铐在椅子背后。他小心地打了个结，确保不会阻断艾瑞克的血液循环。然后他把椅子推到桌子旁边，自己坐到桌面上，双腿微微分开，下身直对着艾瑞克。这些动作都太优雅了，艾瑞克尽情地注视着自己的Dom，被他的美丽弄得甚至有些晕眩。查尔斯伸手把一缕鬈发别到耳后，又一次笑了，露出整齐的牙齿，他那眼尾下垂的蓝眼睛线条是如此典雅优美，他的嘴唇是如此红润。他美丽又危险，温柔而强大，几乎只是看着他，艾瑞克就觉出一种幸福的颤栗。

这是他的Dom。**他的**，给他戴上项圈的Dom。

然后艾瑞克失去了呼吸。字面意义上的。他真的忘记了呼吸。——查尔斯展开双腿，开始扩张自己。他用了一点桌子上放的乳液，身子后仰，但是低着头，这样就始终能看到艾瑞克的反应。一根手指，他发出一声轻轻的、挑逗的呜咽。艾瑞克咬紧牙齿，睁大眼睛望着他。两根手指。查尔斯微微喘息起来。

“艾瑞克……”他呻吟道。

艾瑞克几乎完全勃起了，他的呼吸是如此急促，以至于双颊和胸膛都染上了红晕。查尔斯轻轻呼唤着他的名字，一边又加了一根手指。然后他低下头来，唇鼻优美有弧度的线条像一首无人能作出来的诗。

**你想要我吗？**查尔斯的声音在他脑海里想起，有点发颤，上气不接下气。

上帝。查尔斯。艾瑞克现在抖个不停，他的肌肉一寸寸绷紧，几乎要不能呼吸。要，查尔斯……要……

“真的吗？”查尔斯又笑了笑，他的手指停在自己身体里，胯部微微痉挛着，渴望地向前挺动了几下。艾瑞克觉得自己双眼几乎湿润了，他不自觉地往前倾斜身体，锋利的手铐边缘划破了一点他的肌肤，但他浑然不觉。

“你是我的乖孩子吗，艾瑞克？”查尔斯的声音夹杂着欲望的喘息，但语气优雅又强大，“告诉我。”

“查尔斯……”

“你知道你是属于我的，对吗？”

艾瑞克点点头。

查尔斯把手指抽了出来。他像猫一样呼噜了一声，懒洋洋地、优雅地朝艾瑞克倾过去。他把皮带套在艾瑞克脖颈上，但没有收紧。艾瑞克已经完全勃起了。他的下体很完美。查尔斯让自己和艾瑞克都休息了半分钟。然后他从桌面上滑了下来——然后他坐了下去。

他们同时低吟一声。查尔斯抓住艾瑞克的肩膀，保持住了平衡。好深，好深。艾瑞克几乎毫不费力地就抵住了查尔斯前列腺所在的位置，这让查尔斯满意地吻了吻艾瑞克的眼睛。他不急不慢地动作起来，腰肢前后挺动。艾瑞克发出一声呜咽。

“查尔斯……”快一点。快一点。

**嘘，嘘。亲爱的。有点耐心。**

皮带收紧了。查尔斯弯下身子，面颊埋在艾瑞克的颈窝里，感受着他的脉搏因缺氧而渐渐加快。艾瑞克的思绪变得混乱，身体颤抖得更厉害，肌肉绷紧着。等查尔斯觉出他的脑海里出现一点模糊的象征意识不清的白光时，他把缰绳放开了。

艾瑞克咳嗽起来，大喘着气，双颊绯红。查尔斯的面颊也飞起大片的红晕。他的动作不自觉地加快了。他能看见艾瑞克起伏的胸部上肋骨的痕迹。他还是太瘦了。他想。这使他觉出一股让心脏发酸的怜惜欲望。艾瑞克·兰谢尔是个Sub，但和平常的Sub不同，绝对没人会觉得他虚弱，或者需要保护。但查尔斯总能从艾瑞克的强大中找到一种让他渴望去守候的脆弱气质。

**你做得很好。**查尔斯在他脑海里说，一部分原因是因为此时他自己喘息得太厉害，说不出话来。另一部分原因是他喜欢提醒艾瑞克自己正在阅读他的大脑。艾瑞克每次撞击都能蹭到他的前列腺，这让查尔斯浑身打战，精疲力竭地又一次亲吻艾瑞克。

他再次收紧缰绳，动作优雅流畅。艾瑞克微微张开薄唇，他挣扎了一下，这换来了查尔斯在他锁骨处的一次啃咬。他咬得很用力，几乎出了血。查尔斯的动作终于加快了，终于加快了……

**我很生气，艾瑞克。**查尔斯的声音又一次响起来。他平静的嗓音在他脑海里回响，同时他激烈的喘息声又在他耳边出现，这感觉很神奇。**我很生气，我真的很生气。我不能忍受你朝别人那样笑，我不能忍受她那样拍你的肩。我只想要你是我的。你是我的。你完全是我的。**

我是你的。艾瑞克想。查尔斯，我完全是你的，你一个人的——

查尔斯松开皮带，到达了高潮，紧接着是艾瑞克。他射进了查尔斯的身体里，而查尔斯的精液则飞溅到他们之间，沾在艾瑞克腹部，染湿了查尔斯的衬衫。艾瑞克处在一种狂喜的疲惫里，眼前泛着白光，然后——

然后他摔到地上，被推了下去，重重地。他的手铐不知什么时候被打开了，手腕上流着血，地上很冷，和查尔斯的身体完全不能比，他跪在地面上。查尔斯从桌子上下来，双腿还有点发软，艾瑞克的精液顺着他的大腿流下来，但这并不妨碍Dom浑身展露出一种浑然天成、毫不费力的自信和平静。

“跪下。”他的声音还带着一点刚刚的余震，但已经很冷酷。

艾瑞克跪下。查尔斯的语气让他不由自主地这么做了。

“我得让你明白**你是我的**，艾瑞克。”他轻轻地说，“我不喜欢你今天做的事情。”

“对不起，查尔斯。我——”

他剩下的话变成了一声吸气。皮带发出脆响，力道之大，让艾瑞克几乎伏倒在地面上，他的腰侧像被火燎烧一样传来剧痛。皮肤上出现一道红色痕迹。艾瑞克咬住嘴唇，又慢慢跪好，他的姿势非常顺从，甚至是熟练的，他以前肯定也被别的Dom鞭挞过，这念头让查尔斯觉得愤怒又心痛。

他把皮带的一端固定在手掌上。

“我不希望再有下一次了，我的朋友。我不希望，**我不允许**。”

他的语气是如此有胁迫性。这让艾瑞克兴奋得不住颤栗。然后是第二下，这次更重，在另一侧腰部，血顺着肌肤往下流淌，艾瑞克痛得又一次咬住薄唇。第三下。第四下。皮带在空气中发出恐怖的脆响。到第五下的时候，艾瑞克终于伏倒在地面上，他的泪水终于落下来，完全是生理性的，但这让查尔斯停下了。他跪到艾瑞克身边，揽住他的身子，吻吻他的面颊。

**你现在明白了吗？**

他只吻了他一下，然后又继续站起来，让艾瑞克独自跪在冰冷的地面上。艾瑞克点点头，表示自己非常明白。现在他真的在哭了。他知道查尔斯很喜欢他哭，但他很少哭，非常少。艾瑞克从不展示自己脆弱的一面，以至于到最后他真的好像失去了脆弱的能力。此时泪水不受控制地涌出来，他能感觉到查尔斯的动作停滞了几秒，只为了专心欣赏自己哭泣的样子。

“唔，”他轻轻说，“我觉得你不够明白……我想我最好给你做个标记，让你记得自己是属于我的……我应该怎么**标记**你呢？”

查尔斯在艾瑞克做出回答之前就又让皮带在空气中发出几声脆响。第六下。第七下。现在是真的很痛了。艾瑞克不得不支撑住自己的身体，才没有倒下去。他听见查尔斯在自己脑海里说话，每说一个字，都伴随着一次疼痛。

**你需要受到惩罚，对不对？**

是的。查尔斯。他颤抖着。是的……

他的阴茎因疼痛而勃起了，这让他觉得很难堪。但查尔斯的也是。他把皮带扔下去，那上面已经沾了一层血迹。查尔斯重新跪倒艾瑞克身边，他温暖的手抓住艾瑞克的下体，身体贴着他的身体，衬衫摩擦着他的肌肤。他吻住艾瑞克的下颌，然后嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。他的手指开始动作，艾瑞克颤抖起来，因为疼痛和快感而微微晕眩。

“你是我的，艾瑞克，你永远是我的。”他的Dom在他耳边呢喃，“我会永远保护你，占有你，你对我来说一件物品，一样财产。除此之外你什么也不是，你……”

查尔斯的声音停滞了一下。他咬住自己红润的嘴唇。他刚刚说的那些话显得十分刺耳。他失控了，他不该这么说，**他不该这么想**，即使这是他最真实的欲望。他的手指让艾瑞克又一次射了出来，Sub筋疲力尽地瘫倒地在Dom怀里，依旧在微微发颤。然后查尔斯听见他嘶哑的、累坏了的声音。

“我是，查尔斯。”他说，“我知道。**我是你的**。”

查尔斯没有以往那种调教结束后疲惫而愉悦的感觉，但他能感觉到艾瑞克的心情很好。艾瑞克阖上眼，薄薄的嘴唇露出一个微笑的弧度。这让查尔斯觉得心痛，他的手抚摸着他的头发，心脏沉重地跳动着。应该马上处理他的伤口。他想着，但是没有动，而是把艾瑞克吻了又吻，直到他再次睁开眼睛。那猫科动物般明亮的绿眼睛和浓密的深色睫毛。他的嘴唇被自己咬破了，流着血。查尔斯温柔地笑了一下。

“我爱你，艾瑞克。”他说。


End file.
